1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the coating of tubular members, such as stents.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the manufacture of stents it is often necessary to coat a stent with a liquid. The liquid may be a biocompatable material or a coating which encases the stent with a material once the liquid has dried. Such coating has often been performed by manually dipping the stent in the liquid and then removing the stent and drying it. Such a process leads to manufacturing inconsistency. Furthermore, many stents have plural apertures formed in the surface thereof and the presence of excess liquid or inconsistent drying of the liquid can lead to such apertures becoming blocked unnecessarily.